Grząski grunt
by Yolande A
Summary: Niedobrze jest nadepnąć czystokrwistym na odcisk. Scorpius Malfoy od lat depcze im po stopach... i w końcu wpada po uszy w bagno. Czy niezwykła grupa sojuszników pomoże mu się z niego wyplątać? I kto za tym wszystkim stoi? Scorpius/Lily, polityka, historia, skomplikowane relacje (głównie) rodzinne oraz całe mnóstwo postaci. Lekkie odstępstwa od kanonu.
1. Chapter 1

Tekst niestety niebetowany. Gdyby ktoś chciał się podjąć tego zadania, to powitam z otwartymi ramionami :D

Edit (20-08-2013): Jest beta! Wielkie ukłony i podziękowania dla **Emci**, dzięki której tekst uzyskał zdecydowanie czytelniejszą formę :)

* * *

_Dedykowane Jod  
za to, że jest szalona tym samym obłędem, co ja.  
A także za całą resztę.  
Rządzisz._

* * *

**Prolog**

Scorpius wyszedł z budynku filii brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii w Grytviken i rozejrzał się wokół, by odnaleźć pub. Nie było to trudne, bo w całej mieścinie było może dziesięć budynków na krzyż, a pub - jak zapewniał jedyny urzędnik ministerstwa na wyspie, będący również jej komisarzem - znajdował się dokładnie naprzeciwko urzędu. Malfoy musiał przyznać, że to dogodne rozwiązanie - przybywający z Anglii czarodzieje, mający interesy wśród mugoli, mogli od razu z punktu świstoklikowego udać się do furtki pomiędzy światem mugolskim i czarodziejskim. Teraz, w środku angielskiego lata, interesantów było mało - ponoć odstraszała ich niska temperatura i porywczy wiatr, charakterystyczny dla południowego koła podbiegunowego - ale wątpił, czy zimą sprawa przedstawia się inaczej. Grytviken zdecydowanie nie należało do najczęściej uczęszczanych miejsc... Przynajmniej, jeśli chodziło o wizyty oficjalne i odpowiednio odnotowywane w rejestrach ministerstwa.

Szybko przeszedł te kilkadziesiąt metrów, drżąc z zimna i wszedł do ciemnego wnętrza pubu. Zastał tam tylko barmana, z wyglądu starszego niż sam czas, pracowicie pucującego i tak lśniące czystością kufle, oraz dwóch miejscowych niewiele od niego młodszych, siedzących przy stoliku i grających w magiczne szachy. W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie soczystymi komentarzami figur szachowych, kwestionujących decyzje swoich właścicieli.

Na widok wchodzącego gościa barman odłożył kufel i zatknął ścierkę za pas.

- Witam - powiedział dziarskim tonem i stanął przy kurkach z piwem. - Podać coś?

- Ciepłej herbaty, jeśli jest - odparł Scorpius, siadając przy barze. Nawet, jeżeli staruszek uznał jego żądanie za dziwne, nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób i już po chwili przed Malfoyem stał kubek gorącego, aromatycznego napoju.

Scorpius otoczył dłońmi kubek i siedział tak przez chwilę, grzejąc sobie dłonie i walcząc z ogarniającym go zmęczeniem. Ostatni tydzień minął mu na nerwowych przygotowaniach do wyjazdu. Nie było łatwo się dostać do tego miejsca ze względu na bliskość Argentyny, z którą magiczny rząd brytyjski nie utrzymywał kontaktów dyplomatycznych. Odstał swoje w Urzędzie Transportu Magicznego tłumacząc, że bardzo, ale to bardzo pragnie udać się do Georgii Południowej, by zobaczyć miejsce śmierci i grób Ernesta Sheckletona. Szczęśliwie londyńscy urzędnicy, zwykle tak niechętni wydawaniu przepustek świstoklikowych i pozwoleń na przejście na mugolską stronę w terytoriach zamorskich Wielkiej Brytanii, tym razem nie robili problemów. Scorpius nie był pewien, czy którykolwiek z nich wiedział, kim był Ernest Sheckleton (sam musiał to sprawdzić), ale reputacja tego akurat Malfoya robiła swoje. Nikt nawet nie pomyślał, że mógłby robić coś innego niż zadeklarowane przeszukiwanie starych dokumentów.

Scorpius prychnął cicho. Żenujące, że tak łatwo dawało się oszukać urzędników wszechpotężnego ministerstwa. Chociaż w tym przypadku skłamał jedynie co do celu podróży, bo rzeczywiście miał zamiar przeglądać dokumenty. Chociaż akurat z Ernestem Sheckletonem nie miały one nic wspólnego.

Dopił herbatę i skinął na barmana. Wyciągnął z plecaka portfel, a z portfela świstek papieru oznaczony dwoma pieczątkami: pierwsza była oznaczona herbem Wielkiej Brytanii, druga terytorium zamorskiego Georgii Południowej i Sandwichu Południowego. Dodatkowo był podpisany przez dwóch urzędników Urzędu Transportu Magicznego: jeden podpis został złożony jeszcze w Londynie, drugi już w Grytviken. Jak na takie nagromadzenie biurokratycznych ozdobników treść oświadczenia była prosta: Scorpius Malfoy ma pozwolenie na przejście do mugolskiej strefy wyspy. Nie żeby było potrzebne - terytoria zamorskie Wielkiej Brytanii charakteryzowały się małym poważaniem dla rozbuchanej biurokracji ich kraju-matki - ale Scorpius dawno się nauczył, że lepiej mieć na wszystkie swoje działania podkładkę z możliwie największą ilością pieczątek.

Podał papier barmanowi i pozwolił, aby ten zapoznał się z jego treścią. Jedyną reakcją na jego nazwisko było uniesienie brwi - zresztą Scorpius nie był pewien, czy zdziwienie wywołało akurat nazwisko, czy może nieoczekiwany widok jakiegokolwiek dokumentu - ale staruszek nie pokusił się o komentarz. Najwyraźniej ludzie w Grytviken są na tyle dyskretni, żeby nie komentować bytności dziedzica Malfoyów na kole podbiegunowym, mimo że z pewnością domyślali się lepiej niż urzędnicy w Londynie, jakie interesy mogły go tu sprowadzić.

Cóż, dyskrecja była rzeczą oczywistą w mieście, w którym barman nosił na szyi wisior w kształcie charakterystycznego trójkąta powszechnie kojarzonego jako symbol Grindelwalda, a komisarz - znany miejscowym jako "Szalony Jim" - ewidentnie dorabiał do skromnej pensji przemytem dóbr wszelakich z i do Argentyny.

- Muszę się dostać do King Edward Point - oznajmił Scorpius. - Może mi pan wytłumaczyć, jak tam dotrzeć?

Pozwolił się zaprowadzić do ciemnego korytarza za barem i wysłuchał wyjaśnień barmana. Był na tyle miły, że donośnym głosem opowiedział, jak dojść do jedynego hotelu na wyspie, a potem - dużo dyskretniej - dał wskazówki, jak dojść do portu i odnaleźć kuter Szalonego Jima. Pokazał, jak otworzyć przejście, po czym pożegnał się i zostawił Scorpiusa samego.

Malfoy szybko rzucił na siebie porządne zaklęcie ocieplające i jeszcze jedno, chroniące przed wiatrem. Potem szybko wypił eliksir wielosokowy i po kilku chwilach agonii zamienił się w przeciętnego, mało rzucającego się w oczy szatyna. Wcześniej planował zrobić to dopiero w King Edward Point, po wynajęciu pokoju i zatarciu za sobą śladów, ale po rozmowie z urzędnikiem i własnych obserwacjach stwierdził, że nie będzie to konieczne. Wiedział, że gdyby komukolwiek przyszło do głowy pytać, co robił na wyspie Scorpius Malfoy, cała wioska jak jeden mąż będzie się zaklinać, że spędził dwa dni w mugolskim muzeum Georgii Południowej, spał w domu komisarza i jego żony, i nie ruszał się z Grytviken ani o krok. I nikt ani słowem nie napomknie, że młody Malfoy pojawił się na wyspie tylko na chwilę, a potem zniknął, by wraz z komisarzem - który teoretycznie nie powinien oddalać się z miejsca swojego zatrudnienia - udać się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Scorpius przeszedł na mugolską stronę miasteczka i rozejrzał się. Wcześniej, gdy o nim czytał, wydawało mu się, że widok opuszczonego miasta w całości przekształconego w muzeum będzie trochę upiorny. Okazało się jednak, że mugolski odpowiednik wygląda tak samo jak czarodziejska strona - odróżniały je jedynie niebieskie tabliczki na budynkach informujące zwiedzającego, że znajduje się w Muzeum Georgii Południowej. Samo miejsce było jednak tak samo puste, zimne i pełne pingwinów jak jego magiczny odpowiednik. Jego jedyną ozdobą był piękny widok na góry, które teraz tonęły we mgle.

Scorpius spojrzał na zegarek i ruszył powoli w stronę portu. Miał jeszcze pół godziny do umówionego spotkania z Szalonym Jimem. A potem miał zamiar zrobić to, czego obawiali się wszyscy urzędnicy odmawiający czarodziejom przepustek do tego konkretnego terytorium zamorskiego.

Dostać się do Argentyny.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach, spędzonych na pozdrawianiu morza twarzą w twarz, w głowie Scorpiusa kołatały tylko dwie myśli. Pierwsza składała się głównie z namiętnych przekleństw na wszystkich przeszłych i teraźniejszych czarodziei, który wynaleźli nawet zaklęcie powodujące dożywotnie jąkanie się rzucającego je, natomiast nigdy nie odkryli czaru leczącego chorobę morską. Drugą stanowiło głębokie przekonanie, że Szalony Jim rzeczywiście jest szalony. Zdaniem Malfoya było to jedyne racjonalne wytłumaczenie faktu, że komisarz dobrowolnie wypływa w czasie sztormu na pełne morze, do tego w małym mugolskim kutrze. A jego nieufność pogłębił fakt, że gdy podzielił się tym stwierdzeniem z Jimem, ten podziękował mu za komplement.

Tymczasowa zmora jego egzystencji, jakby przywołana myślami, pojawiła się u jego boku, spokojnie pykając fajkę.

- Wypłynęliśmy właśnie z brytyjskiej strefy antyaportacyjnej - poinformował Scorpiusa, dla którego to proste zdanie zabrzmiało piękniej niż chóry anielskie. - Może pan ruszać. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek wilgotnego sznurka. - Tu masz świstoklik. Jest dostrojony do mnie i kutra, więc nie musisz się obawiać, że wracając wpadniesz do Atlantyku. Masz trzy godziny, potem będę musiał wracać.

- Dzięki - wyrzęził Scorpius, biorąc do ręki sznurek i chowając go do kieszeni. - Będę o czasie.

Jim tylko skinął głową.

Scorpius stanął prosto, ignorując swój protestujący żołądek.

_Cel, Wola, Namysł!_

Aportacja, nigdy zbyt przyjemna, na taką odległość była niemal zabójcza. Gdy Scorpius w końcu pojawił się niemal pod drzwiami białego, z wyglądu niemal rozpadającego się budynku, ugięły się pod nim nogi. Klęczał, głębokimi haustami łapiąc powietrze i wciąż walcząc ze skutkami choroby morskiej. W końcu wstał, zatoczył się i właściwie tylko siłą rozpędu dotarł do drzwi, o które ciężko się oparł.

Zapukał i, czekając na otwarcie drzwi, rozejrzał się z ciekawością po okolicy. Z ulgą nie zauważył nigdzie żadnych lam. Nie wiedział wiele o człowieku, z którym już od kilku miesięcy korespondował - tak naprawdę znał tylko nazwisko - dlatego wraz z Lily stworzył teorię, w której pan Charles Maurice był szalonym argentyńskim hodowcą alpak, ubierającym się w kolorowe poncha i sombrera. To, połączone ze starą piosenką o lamach odkopaną przez Lily w internecie, sprawiło, że gdyby zobaczył choć jedno zwierzę, prawdopodobnie znowu by się przewrócił, tym razem ze śmiechu.

Już nie wspominając o tym, że prawdopodobnie znowu zacząłby tę piosenkę nucić, a pozbycie się jej z głowy zajęło mu niemal tydzień.

_Here's a llama_

_There's a llama_

_And another little llama_ - nagle zabrzmiało mu w głowie. Scorpius poczuł, że popełnił strategiczny błąd w ogóle myśląc o tych cholernych zwierzętach i niemal siłą powstrzymał odruch uderzenia głową o drzwi.

Jak się okazało, zrobił dobrze, bo właśnie w tym momencie lokator domu postanowił je otworzyć.

Pierwszą myślą Scorpiusa było, że kolorowe poncho było koncepcją zdecydowanie chybioną. Strój mężczyzny był, co prawda, dość luźny - składał się z obszernej peleryny i spodni - ale jednolicie czarny.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że przecież zna twarz, na którą patrzy - i zaniemówił ze zdumienia.

Przed nim - siwy i pomarszczony, ale nie do pomylenia, nawet gdy widziało się go wcześniej tylko na portrecie - stał Severus Snape.

* * *

Scorpius został wprowadzony do małego, ale ładnego saloniku, który - sądząc po regałach z książkami i biurku zasłanym papierami - pełnił raczej funkcję gabinetu niż pokoju reprezentacyjnego. Mimo to pokój wyglądał na bardzo wygodny, chociaż raczej w kobiecym stylu. Scorpius, co prawda, nigdy nie rozmawiał z portretem dyrektora Snape'a - ten przywilej był dostępny jedynie Ślizgonom, ponieważ jego wizerunek zdecydowanie częściej przebywał w ich kwaterach, zaś w gabinecie dyrektora Longbottoma nie pojawiał się nigdy - ale raczej nie sądził, by miał on skłonności do stawiania na stołach bukietów kwiatów oraz wyszywania poduszek w wolnych chwilach. Wniosek był jeden: w domu mieszkała również kobieta, co Malfoy uznał za wyjątkowo dziwaczne. Spotkanie z martwym od czterdziestu lat człowiekiem to jedno, natomiast przekonanie się, że istnieje kobieta zdolna wytrzymać z bohaterem wielu rzadko pochlebnych historii opowiadanych przez kilka generacji uczniów... W takie bajki Scorpius nie wierzył.

Severus przypatrywał się Scorpiusowi badawczo i ten mógł się tylko domyślać, jak żałosny widok sobą przedstawia - wciąż lekko zielonkawy i wymięty po długiej podróży.

- Długo ci zajęło przybycie tutaj - skomentował Snape, przerywając nieco niezręczną ciszę. W każdym razie niezręczną dla Scorpiusa, bo sądząc po ironicznym tonie głosu Mistrza Eliksirów cała ta sprawa w najlepszym przypadku nie robiła na nim wrażenia, a w najgorszym całkiem go bawiła.

Scorpius otrząsnął się nieco z szoku.

- Tak, cóż - odezwał się nerwowo, powstrzymując się od przestępowania z nogi na nogę. - Nie jest łatwo dostać się tutaj z Anglii. To pan jest Charlesem Maurice'em? No tak - kontynuował, nie czekając na odpowiedź - pan _jest _Charlesem Maurice'em, po co się pytam. Muszę przyznać, że to wyjaśnia dużo rzeczy, no i niezmiernie cieszę się, że jednak nie nosi pan tego niesamowicie różowego sombrero, którego zdjęcie znaleźliśmy na e-bayu i które w końcu kupiliśmy Hugonowi na urodziny, bo ono jest dość przerażające, no i nigdzie nie ma żadnej lamy... Ale_ jak?!_

Nawet, jeżeli Severus stracił wątek podczas tej przemowy, nie pokazał tego po sobie.

- Zdecydowanie nie jest pan Ślizgonem, panie Malfoy - powiedział chłodno Severus, ignorując pytanie.

- Na szczęście - zgodził się Scorpius.

- Puchoni może nie posiadają cenionego przeze mnie typu osobowości - kontynuował Snape - ale mają jedną zaletę: można z nimi przejść do interesów od razu, bez kilkugodzinnych negocjacji i krążenia wokół tematu, na co nie mamy teraz czasu. - Wstał, podszedł do regału z książkami i wyciągnął zza niego dość opasłą teczkę i podał ją Scorpiusowi, po czym usiadł.

Malfoy spojrzał nieufnie na gospodarza, po czym otworzył teczkę i pobieżnie przejrzał zawartość.

- Drogi Merlinie - powiedział cicho i spojrzał na gospodarza. - Wiedziałem, że ma pan jakieś dokumenty z naszej korespondencji, ale nie spodziewałem się, że będzie tego tak dużo. Skąd pan to ma? I dlaczego daje pan to mnie?

- Powiedzmy, że w trakcie mojej kariery _przypadkiem_ wpadło mi w ręce wiele interesujących rzeczy, między innymi to - Severus wskazał teczkę. - To powinno być dla pana dość oczywiste, prawdopodobnie lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny czarodziej zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że szpiegowanie najczęściej polega na przenoszeniu tony makulatury. Co do tego _dlaczego_... Powiedzmy, że mam do wyrównania rachunki z pańskim dziadkiem.

- To nie tłumaczy, dlaczego mi pan to daje - zaprotestował Scorpius.

- Jak najbardziej tłumaczy. W tych papierach jest informacja, która może pozbawić go całego majątku, a już na pewno zachwiać jego reputacją. Może mi pan wierzyć, że pana dziadek nie był zadowolony z tego, że znikły mu z sejfu.

Scorpius przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, odłożył papiery na stolik, wstał i podszedł do okna. Oparł dłonie o parapet, odetchnął głęboko kilka razy i odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego rozmówcy.

- Jak pan to sobie wyobraża? - zachrypiał. - Naprawdę sądzi pan, że zrobię coś takiego własnej rodzinie?

- Oczywiście - odparł spokojnie Severus. - Zrobił pan to Blackom, po części także Malfoyom... Kocha pan prawdę, panie Malfoy, więc jeśli będzie pan musiał w jej imię zniszczyć także Greengrassów, to pan to zrobi.

Scorpius chciał zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że to nieprawda... Ale wiedział, że Snape ma rację.

- Nie jest pan miłym człowiekiem.

Kącik ust Severusa drgnął lekko zauważanie.

- Rzeczywiście nie.

Scorpius westchnął i usiadł z powrotem.

- Dlaczego ja? I dlaczego teraz? Mógł pan przecież spokojnie to opublikować pod pseudonimem albo posłać anonimowo do Ministerstwa.

Severus przechylił lekko głowę.

- Wiele o panu słyszałem, panie Malfoy - odpowiedział powoli, cedząc słowa. - Pierwszy Malfoy w Hufflepuffie, zięć Pottera, mugolofil. Istna zakała rodu. A przy tym wszystkim najlepszy, choć znienawidzony, historyk świata magicznego. Jest pan stworzony do roli demaskatora arystokratycznych machlojek Greengrassów.

- A poza tym zemsta dokonana poprzez członka rodziny jest tak ślizgońsko poetycka - dodał sucho Scorpius.

Severus uniósł brew, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

Malfoy zamknął teczkę i westchnął ciężko.

- Wie pan, że się nie oprę danej mi możliwości - powiedział cicho. - Że nie mogę protestować, a do tego nie mam czasu na fałszywe krygowanie się. Ale chciałbym zadać jedno pytanie i chciałbym, żeby odpowiedział pan szczerze.

- Słucham.

- Dlaczego nie został pan w Anglii? Oczywiście wiem, że nie mógł pan posługiwać się własnym nazwiskiem, ale od razu uciekać z kraju... To trochę radykalne. Dlaczego?

- Bo nie doceniłem kretynizmu Pottera - wycedził Severus. - Myślałem, że zostawi te wspomnienia tylko do swojej wiadomości. Gdyby to zrobił, mógłbym się przyczaić na pewien czas, a potem wyjść z ukrycia pod przybranym nazwiskiem. Tymczasem on uwidział sobie zrobić ze mnie ikonę narodową, symbol samotnej walki i Salazar wie, co jeszcze.

Scorpius puścił mimo uszu przytyk do osoby swojego teścia - niechęć między Harrym a Snape'em była niemal legendarna - i zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Chyba rozumiem - powiedział. - Ikonom narodowym wybacza się pewne rzeczy tylko wtedy, gdy są martwe. W innym przypadku nawet Argentyna może okazać się zbyt blisko.

- Otóż to.

- Dziękuję za odpowiedź. - Scorpius wstał i rzucił na teczkę specjalne, opracowane przez archiwistów zaklęcie, które chroniło dokumenty przed wilgocią, słońcem, pleśnią a także atakami atomowymi. - Muszę już iść.

Severus skinął głową, również wstał i odprowadził swojego gościa do drzwi. W ostatnich chwili Scorpius zatrzymał się i na niego spojrzał.

- Czy gdybym miał jakieś pytania mogę do pana napisać?

Snape uniósł brew, jakby dziwiąc się, że ktokolwiek chce z nim dobrowolnie utrzymywać kontakt, ale kiwnął przyzwalająco głową. Po chwili obaj panowie się pożegnali i Scorpius odszedł kilka kroków od drzwi, żeby o nic nie zahaczyć w czasie uaktywniania świstoklika.

Już miał go odpalić gdy pewna myśl sprawiła, że znieruchomiał, a potem zaczął chichotać.

Charles Maurice. Talleyrand.*** Musiał przyznać, że to idealny pseudonim dla szpiega.

* * *

* Grytviken to XIX-wieczne opuszczone osiedle na Georgii Południowej (części terytorium zamorskiego Wielkiej Brytanii), przemienione w całości w muzeum.

** Ernest Shackleton - podróżnik i badacz Antarktydy.

*** Chodzi oczywiście o Charlesa-Maurice'a de Talleyrand-Périgorda, francuskiego polityka i dyplomatę, który zasłynął tym, że w czasach największej zawieruchy politycznej we Francji utrzymywał się u władzy niezależnie od tego, jakie stronnictwo akurat rządziło. Jego nazwisko stało się synonimem zarówno częstego zmieniania stron, jak i wielkiej sprawności dyplomatycznej.

Piosenka, którą nuci Scorpius to oczywiście Llama song, dostępna pod tym tytułem na youtube. Jeśli ktoś jej nie zna, to warto się zapoznać.

* * *

Zapraszam do komentowania lub pozostawienia jakiegokolwiek innego śladu, że ktoś czyta moje wypociny ;)

A jeżeli chcecie poznać drugi tekst, który powstał w wyniku nawrotu potterowskiej fazy wśród moich znajomych, to szczerze polecam tekst Jodyny "Nic nie było dobrze", dostępny na tej stronie w profilu autorki.


	2. Chapter 2

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze!

**xredds - **cieszę się, że ci się podobało i mam nadzieję, że dalsze części tekstu cię nie zawiodą.

**Filigranka** - dzięki za wskazanie błędu. Co do postaci Scorpiusa mam nadzieję, że w dalszych częściach tekstu umotywuję go wystarczająco dobrze, byś się do niego przekonała. Co do niezręczności w rozmowie - mało która osoba będąca w szoku jest w stanie mówić składnie i na temat. Do tego Scorpius jest młody, więc pomimo swojej bystrości i sukcesów będzie mówić raczej normalnym, "młodym" językiem, oficjalny i naukowy pozostawiając do działań - no właśnie - naukowych ;)

* * *

_Zbetowała **Emcia666**._

_Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania._

* * *

_Marzec 2034 r.  
_

Lidię Dobrev obudziło głośne przekleństwo i odgłosy, które mogły sugerować, że w pokoju właśnie się toczy walna bitwa pomiędzy dwiema wrogimi armiami.

Gdy otworzyła oczy zorientowała się, że niewiele się pomyliła.

Jej ubrany w same bokserki narzeczony - człowiek, który sam w sobie był bronią masowego rażenia - stał pośrodku pokoju, klął cicho i rozmasowywał goleń. Stolik nocny, który jeszcze przed kilkoma godzinami stał tam, gdzie większość tego typu mebli - czyli przy łóżku - nagle magicznie przesunął się prawie na sam środek sypialni - przy czym Lidia podejrzewała, że w tym akurat przypadku powodem nie była posiadana przez jej partnera magia, a raczej jego umiejętność wpadania na przedmioty, na które teoretycznie nie dało się wpaść. Ukoronowaniem całej scenki był wielki biały kształt latający tuż pod sufitem, drący się w niebogłosy i namiętnie gubiący pióra.

- Al - powiedziała spokojnie Lidia, siadając na łóżku - co ty robisz temu ptaku?*

Albus Severus Potter przestał kląć, spojrzał w stronę łóżka i uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

- Nie chciałem cię obudzić - powiedział.

- Al, będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli nie obudziłeś całego budynku - zauważyła sucho Lidia, wstając i owijając się prześcieradłem. - To Katalin, prawda?

- A znasz innego ptaka, który jest w stanie zdemolować pokój w tak krótkim czasie?

- Nie, ale znam człowieka. - Uśmiechnęła się, widząc na twarzy Albusa cień rumieńca, wspięła się na palce i lekko go pocałowała. - Ślicznie wyglądasz, gdy się rumienisz - zauważyła niewinnie i parsknęła śmiechem, gdy policzki Ala jeszcze bardziej pociemniały, po czym poprawiła prześcieradło i wyciągnęła rękę. Sowa od razu na niej usiadła, pohukując łagodnie.

Albus naburmuszył się.

- Jak ty to robisz?

- Po prostu mnie lubi - odparła Lidia roztargnionym głosem, biedząc się nad odwiązaniem listu od nóżki ptaka.

- Ta cholera nie lubi nikogo - sprzeciwił się, mierząc sowę wyzywającym spojrzeniem. Katalin łypnęła na niego złowrogo i zahuczała drwiąco. Lidia tylko pokręciła głową.

Wojna pomiędzy sową Harry'ego Pottera i jego synem stała się już rodzinną legendą. Katalin, przeważnie łagodna jak baranek i życzliwa dla całego świata, w pobliżu Albusa Severusa zamieniała się w potwora - i vice versa. Lily twierdziła, że Ala i "skrzydlatą cholerę", jak ją czule nazywał najmłodszy z Potterów, łączyła prawdziwa zgodność umysłów i dusz. Lidia była gotowa się z nią zgodzić.

Odwiązała w końcu list i podała go Albusowi. Sowa rozprostowała skrzydła i odleciała, najwyraźniej nie czekając na odpowiedź. Lidia zamknęła za nią okno.

- Dziwne, że twój ojciec do nas napisał, kiedy jesteśmy w trakcie urlopu – zauważyła, odwracając się w stronę narzeczonego i z niepokojem dostrzegając, że bardzo zbladł. - Al? Coś się stało?

Albus podał jej list. Szybko przebiegła go wzrokiem, a potem wczytała się w treść uważniej, nie wierząc w to, co czyta.

- Spakuję nas - powiedział cicho Al, rozglądając się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu spodni.

- O tak - przytaknęła Lidia, wciąż wpatrując się w wąskie, prawie nieczytelne pismo Harry'ego Pottera. - A w międzyczasie mi wyjaśnisz, jakim cudem zwykły historyk został oskarżony o masowe morderstwo.

- Jest Malfoyem - powiedział ponuro Al, szybko wciągając spodnie. Lidia także zaczęła się ubierać. - Mógłby być ministrem magii, a przy choćby najmniejszym podejrzeniu o użycie czarnej magii rzuciliby mu się do gardła. - Trzęsącymi się dłońmi zaczął zbierać rzeczy ze stolika i wrzucać do plecaka, strącając przy okazji pustą szklankę. Zaklął głośno, patrząc na kawałki szkła leżące na podłodze.

- Daj mi to - Lidia podeszła i odebrała mu plecak, muskając delikatnie jego dłoń. - Zbiorę to szkło, a ty nas wymelduj. A potem chyba będziesz musiał mi trochę opowiedzieć o tym, kim konkretnie są Malfoyowie.

* * *

Hermiona Granger-Weasley właśnie szykowała się do snu, kiedy usłyszała łomotanie do drzwi. Zamarła, nasłuchując. Kiedy hałas się powtórzył - ktoś walił w drzwi pięścią, ignorując zarówno kołatkę, jak i dzwonek - westchnęła, sięgnęła po szlafrok i wstała z rozkosznie ciepłego łóżka. Wzięła również różdżkę, chowając ją do kieszeni szlafroka, lecz nie wypuszczając jej z ręki. Tego wieczora była w domu sama - Ron znowu udał się w sobie tylko wiadomym kierunku, a osoba, która tak namiętnie starała się przebić drzwi pięścią, niekoniecznie musiała mieć dobre zamiary. Co prawda, ciężko było jej uwierzyć w to, by ktokolwiek chciał ją zaatakować tutaj, w domu szefa Aurorów, lecz przez wiele lat Hermiona nauczyła się, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Zeszła po schodach, podeszła do drzwi i spojrzała przez wizjer. To, co zobaczyła, sprawiło, co prawda, że wypuściła z dłoni różdżkę, lecz w najmniejszym stopniu jej nie uspokoiło. Sięgnęła do łańcucha i odryglowała drzwi, by wpuścić niechlujnie ubranego i ewidentnie bardzo wściekłego Harry'ego Pottera.

Był to widok bardzo rzadki, bardzo pouczający i bardzo niemile widziany przez każdego, przeciwko któremu jego gniew był skierowany. A Hermiona miała wrażenie graniczące wręcz z pewnością, że tym razem celem jest ona.

Nie pomyliła się.

Gdy Harry wszedł do holu, odwróciła się, nie dając mu wypowiedzieć choć słowa i ruszyła do salonu. Potter, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nią. Hermiona niemal czuła, jak jego wzrok wbija jej się między łopatki. Gdy weszli do pokoju, zatrzasnął drzwi z takim hukiem, że mimowolnie się wzdrygnęła.

- Dlaczego - zaczął Harry cichym głosem, który jak nic innego świadczył o poziomie jego furii - nic nie wiedziałem o tym, że przeciwko Scorpiusowi toczy się śledztwo?

- Ja... - zaczęła Hermiona, lecz Harry jej przerwał.

- Czy wiesz - Harry zrobił krok w jej stronę, a potem jeszcze jeden - jak to jest widzieć własną córkę, płaczącą i załamaną, bo jej męża wywlekli z domu aurorzy, oskarżając go o przestępstwo, którego nie popełnił? - Stał już tak blisko, że Hermiona mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć furię w jego oczach, skrytych za okularami. - Wiesz, Hermiono?

Odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść jego palącego spojrzenia.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie atakujesz - powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem. - Doskonale wiesz, że nie mogłam ci powiedzieć. Procedury...

- Pieprzyć procedury! - Harry w końcu wybuchnął. - Kurwa, ile razy ja ci mówiłem o rzeczach, o których nie powinnaś, _nie miałaś prawa _wiedzieć? A one nawet nie dotyczyły rodziny!

Hermiona odzyskała rezon.

- To, że ty łamałeś prawo, nie oznacza, że ja też muszę - powiedziała chłodnym głosem.

- Prawo?! O jakim my tu, kurwa, prawie mówimy! - Harry odsunął się od niej i z rękami w kieszeniach przeszedł niespokojnie kilka kroków. - Rozumiem pomylić się w śledztwie, każdemu może się zdarzyć. Ale wystawić akt aresztowania niewinnej osoby nie jest już pomyłką, jest jebanym błędem! Na litość boską, Hermiono, znasz tego chłopca!

- Harry - powiedziała Hermiona delikatnie jak do dziecka. - Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że on mógł jednak to zrobić? Śledztwo jednoznacznie wskazuje na jego udział... A do tego jest Malfoyem.

Harry znieruchomiał. Przez moment wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego _Petrificus Totalus_. To wrażenie szybko minęło, gdy powoli obrócił głowę w jej stronę i na nią spojrzał.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałaś.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok.

- To jest wasza podstawa oskarżenia? - ciągnął Harry tym samym bezbarwnym, oceniającym tonem. - To napiszecie w uzasadnieniu? "Bo jest Mafoyem"?

- Nie tylko to. Zeznanie sprawcy wskazuje na niego.

- Kogo?

- Camerona Wrighta.

- Ach tak, stary dobry Cameron - powiedział Harry drwiącym tonem. - Czy wyście w tej prokuraturze kompletnie zgłupieli?! Wierzycie zeznaniu faceta, który ma mózg przeżarty eliksirem euforii? Przecież on już dwadzieścia lat temu sądził, że jest Lady Godivą! Mam ci przypomnieć, że to ty go oskarżałaś o kradzież hipogryfa i obnażanie się w miejscu publicznym?

- Harry, nie zaprzeczaj faktom - Hermiona starała się mówić łagodnie, mimo że wzbierała w niej złość.

Harry parsknął.

- Faktom? Powiem ci, jak wyglądają fakty - zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Potrzebujecie kozła ofiarnego, żeby media się wam nie dobrały do dupy. Ujęcie niepoczytalnego narkomana nie brzmi dumnie, prawda? Dużo lepiej jest oskarżyć młodego, inteligetnego mężczyznę, którego jedyną zbrodnią jest zbyt duża niezależność i pochodzenie. Zapomnieliście o jednym - on jest nie tylko Malfoyem. Jest też Potterem. A wierz mi, jak ja się wam dobiorę do dupy, to dziennikarze będą waszym najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

- Nie masz prawa - wychrypiała Hermiona, patrząc na śmiertelnie poważną minę Harry'ego.

- Przeciwnie, mam wszelkie prawo - zaoponował Harry. - Zaatakowaliście moją rodzinę. Twoją również, o czym wydajesz się zapominać. Chociaż... Ani ty, ani Ron nigdy nie uważaliście go za kogoś bliskiego, prawda?

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Harry uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

- Masz zrobić wszystko, wykorzystać wszelkie sposoby, żeby zdjąć ze Scorpiusa to niedorzeczne oskarżenie.

- Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać!

- Może i nie. Ale mam środki, by to robić.

Tym razem prychnęła Hermiona.

- O czym ty mówisz? Odszedłeś z ministerstwa prawie dziesięć lat temu. Już się nie liczysz. Nie masz żadnej realnej władzy!

- Naprawdę? - Harry uniósł brew w niedowierzaniu. - A powiedz mi, jakie będziesz miała szanse na stanowisko ministra, jeśli odmówię ci poparcia?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziko.

- Skąd...

- Skąd wiem? - Harry się uśmiechnął. - Zapominasz, że _byłem_ politykiem. I chociaż odszedłem, wciąż dużo pamiętam i rozumiem. Zwłaszcza to, że niezależnie od tego, jaką drogę kampanii obejmiesz, potrzebujesz mnie... mugolaczko - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z naciskiem.

Hermiona zrozumiała, co chciał przekazać. Wciąż nie było łatwo zrobić karierę w ministerstwie, mając całkowicie mugolskie pochodzenie. Ona sama, mimo niewątpliwej inteligencji i błyskotliwości, zbudowała niemal całą swoją pozycję na swoich związkach z Harrym, Neville'em i Weasleyami. Jednak, jeżeli Harry, już teraz raczej neutralny w stosunku do jej działań niż pomocny, wycofa się z popierania jej lub, co gorsza, poprze kogoś innego, Neville pójdzie za nim. A sami Weasleyowie nie wystarczą, by wypchnąć ją na najwyższe stanowisko w państwie.

Potrzebowała Wybrańca.

- Czego chcesz?

- Dokładnie tego, czego już zażądałem - _prawdziwego_ śledztwa, które oczyści Scorpiusa z zarzutu. Przydałoby się też jakieś wyjście za kaucją do tego czasu.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Tego ci załatwić nie mogę, oskarżenie jest zbyt poważne. Ale - dodała szybko, widząc niepokojący błysk w oku Harry'ego - mogę załatwić areszt domowy. Oczywiście, jeśli masz trzech członków Wizengamotu, skłonnych za niego poręczyć.

Harry przez chwilę się zastanawiał, a potem powoli skinął głową.

- Załatwię to do jutra.

- W takim razie spotkamy się jutro o ósmej rano w atrium i pójdziemy do McMillana. A na razie wyjdź. Po prostu wyjdź.

Harry spojrzał na nią z trudnym do odgadnięcia wyrazem twarzy, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Hermiona opadła na fotel i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

Harry aportował się z powrotem pod tylnymi drzwiami . Otworzył drzwi własnym kluczem i wszedł do kuchni, a potem wszedł na piętro. Ostrożnie zajrzał do sypialni, by sprawdzić, jak się czuje jego córka.

Spała zwinięta w kłębek, tuląc się do poduszki. Twarz, wcześniej naznaczona niepokojem, teraz się rozluźniła i Lily znowu wyglądała młodziej niż na swoje dwadzieścia sześć lat. Harrym aż wstrząsnęło, gdy przypomniał sobie strach w oczach córki. Zawsze marzył, by jego dzieciom zostało to uczucie oszczędzone, ale, jak widać, pobożne życzenia nie zawsze się spełniają. Niemniej jednak miał zamiar naprawić sytuację. Nie mógł tego zrobić w tym momencie - ale miał możliwość, by ją jak najszybciej trochę polepszyć.

Zamknął cicho drzwi do sypialni i z powrotem zszedł na parter, by rozpalić ogień w kominku.

Dom Lily i Scorpiusa był na wskroś mugolski, ze względu na często odwiedzających ich kolegów z pracy, jak i osobiste preferencje każdego z nich. Jednak dom czarodziei, nieważne jak bardzo od świata magicznych byliby odcięci, musiał mieć kominek podłączony do sieci Fiuu. Jedyną różnicą było to, że o ile w większości domów czarodziejskich palenisko znajdowało się w kuchni, o tyle u młodych Malfoyów było ono w salonie, pełniąc równocześnie funkcję dekoracyjną.

Gdy Harry uznał, że ogień jest już wystarczająco duży, by nie ryzykować jego zgaszenia w połowie dyskusji, sięgnął po naczynie, podejrzanie przypominające otwartą urnę, w którym Lily trzymała proszek Fiuu. Scorpius mu kiedyś powiedział, że gdy któryś z ich mugolskich przyjaciół się zainteresował tą dość oryginalną ozdobą (a także jej zawartością) Lily beztrosko oznajmiła, że trzyma w niej prochy dziadka. Który miał to być dziadek nie sprecyzowała, ale niewygodne pytania o trzymanie w salonie czegoś, co przypomina popiół skończyły się raz na zawsze.

Wziął garść połyskliwego proszku i rzucił w ogień, który natychmiast zmienił kolor na zielony. Uklęknął przed kominkiem, wyraźnie wyartykułował "prywatne kwatery dyrektora, Hogwart" i, przymykając oczy, wetknął głowę w ogień.

Po chwilowym uczuciu wirowania - zarówno głowy, jak i żołądka - otworzył oczy i spojrzał na jasne, gustowne wnętrze wypełnione niesamowitą ilością roślin wszelkiego typu. Chwilę później do pokoju wszedł zaspany gospodarz, wyraźnie ostrzeżony przez alarm założony na kominek, pospiesznie owijając się wytartym szlafrokiem.

- Harry! - zdziwił się, podchodząc do paleniska. - Wiesz, która godzina?

- Wybacz, Neville - Harry pochylił głowę w przepraszającym geście. - Nie chciałem cię budzić, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

W oczach dyrektora czujność przegoniła resztki snu.

- Co się stało? - spytał szybko, mocniej zawiązując pasek szlafroka.

Harry opowiedział.

* * *

Spotkali się z samego rana w atrium ministerstwa, każde w pełni swojej chwały. Dyrektor Hogwartu i członek Wizengamotu, profesor Neville Longbottom, ubrany w tradycyjną czarodziejską szatę koloru czerwonego wina. Prokurator Ministerstwa, Hermiona Granger-Weasley w eleganckiej garsonce. I były szef Biura Aurorów, Harry Potter, ubrany w dżinsy i niedbale narzuconą marynarkę. Razem stanowili nie tylko dość malowniczą grupkę, ale też emanowali władzą. Po krótkich powitaniach ruszyli w kierunku windy, zwracając na siebie uwagę nie tylko nielicznych o tej porze petentów, ale też urzędników. Rzadko się zdarzało, by Neville Longbottom pojawiał się w ministerstwie, jeżeli akurat nie odbywała się sesja Wizengamotu; jeszcze rzadziej, by pojawiał się w nim Harry Potter, który od czasu przejścia na przedwczesną emeryturę, unikał Londynu jak ognia. A już zobaczyć tych dwóch mężczyzn w towarzystwie prokurator Granger... Jedno było pewne: sprowadziło ich tutaj razem coś nadzwyczajnego. Gdy tylko wsiedli do windy, która pojechała na drugie piętro, w rozmowach urzędników pojawiły się spekulacje, jaki to wspólny interes w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów mogą mieć tak różne postacie.

Podróż windą była krótka, ale przykra. Z powodu wczesnej pory - przybyli do ministerstwa jeszcze zanim większość pracowników zaczynała urzędowanie - byli w niej sami, w towarzystwie tylko dwóch niemrawo latających samolocików z papieru. Nie odzywali się do siebie - Harry oparł się o ścianę obok panelu numerycznego i niecierpliwie stukał w nią palcami; Hermiona z zaciśniętymi ustami utkwiła wzrok w drzwiach, ewidentnie pragnąc jak najszybciej opuścić ciasne pomieszczenie; Neville natomiast spoglądał to na jedno, to na drugie z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Cisza była tak ciężka, że gdy tylko winda zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze, niemal z niej wypadli i szybkim krokiem udali się w kierunku biura szefa departamentu.

Gdy otworzyli drzwi do sekretariatu, młodziutka asystentka podniosła wzrok i zbladła.

- Witaj Elizabeth - powiedział miękko Neville. - Chcielibyśmy się zobaczyć z panem McMillanem. Jest wolny?

- Ta-ak, dyrektorze - wyjąkała dziewczyna, wodząc nieco oszalałym wzrokiem pomiędzy sławami, które nagle znalazły się w gabinecie. - A-ale ja nie wiem, czy mi wolno...

- To się go spytaj - polecił łagodnie Neville. - My możemy chwilę poczekać.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby miała powiedzieć, że wcale nie, ale na szczęście powstrzymała się od wypowiedzi.

Elizabeth trochę się zebrała w sobie, podeszła do interkomu - Harry mętnie pamiętał, że Lily sprzedała kilkadziesiąt ministerstwu jakiś czas temu - i nacisnęła przycisk.

- Słucham, Elizabeth - w pomieszczeniu rozległ się nieco zniekształcony głos Ernesta McMillana.

- Szefie, pan Potter, prokurator Granger-Weasley i dyrektor Longbottom do pana - powiedziała, wciąż patrząc nieco przestraszonym wzrokiem na Harry'ego.

- Wpuść ich. I przynieś nam herbaty - po chwili ciszy powiedział Ernie i rozłączył się.

- Proszę za mną - Elizabeth wyszła zza biurka, przeszła kilka kroków i otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu. Harry nie mógł oprzeć się refleksji, że gdyby podobna sytuacja miała miejsce w jego byłym biurze, to akurat dyżurujący w sekretariacie stażysta po prostu machnąłby ręką, wskazując ogólny kierunek, w którym ma iść petent i wrócił do rozwiązywania krzyżówek. Cały ten ceremoniał, tak surowo przestrzegany w niemal wszystkich departamentach, zawsze go śmieszył.

Weszli do dużego pokoju, którego centralnym punktem było gigantyczne biurko. Na ich widok mężczyzna, który za nim siedział, podniósł się.

- Neville. Harry. Hermiono. - Każdemu z nich skinął głową i wskazał im, najwyraźniej chwilę wcześniej transmutowane, krzesła po drugiej stronie biurka. - Sądzę, że wiem, co was do mnie sprowadza, ale może zaczekajmy na herbatę, zanim przejdziemy do interesów.

Nie musieli długo czekać - już chwilę później do pokoju weszła Elizabeth, lewitując tacę z imbrykiem, cukiernicą, dzbanuszkiem z mlekiem i czterema filiżankami. Napełniła je wedle gustu każdego z gości, a potem się ulotniła.

- Uczy się - powiedział z aprobatą Ernie, z rozkoszą biorąc łyk złocistego napoju. - Miesiąc temu upuściła tacę na dywan.

- Wciąż nie radzi sobie z petentami - zauważyła sucho Hermiona.

Ernest McMillan tylko spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Hermionę, która pod wpływem tego spojrzenia jakby zapadła się w sobie.

- Dobrze - powiedział w końcu, odkładając filiżankę na biurko. - Co mogę dla was zrobić?

Harry wstał, odchrząknął i powiedział:

- Panie dyrektorze, wnioskuję o zmianę aresztu ministerialnego na areszt domowy dla Scorpiusa Malfoya.

- Na litość Merlina, usiądź - powiedział Ernie zdegustowanym tonem.

Harry usiadł.

- Oskarżenia pod adresem młodego Malfoya są poważne - powiedział powoli Ernie, jakby ważąc każde słowo. - Dlaczego miałbym się zgodzić na takie rozwiązanie?

- Ponieważ on tego nie zrobił - odpowiedział Harry.

- Tego wiedzieć nie mogę, dopóki nie skończy się śledztwo i nie zacznie proces - odparł spokojnie Ernie. - Na razie większość dowodów wskazuje na jego udział w zbrodni.

Harry już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Neville położył rękę na jego ramieniu, powstrzymując go. I dobrze, ponieważ McMillan miał do powiedzenia coś jeszcze.

- Jednak, o ile pan Malfoy wykaże się dobrą wolą, pozwalając nałożyć na siebie ministerialny Namiar _i _o ile zgodzi się na to Wizengamot oraz prokuratura, jestem skłonny przystać na takie rozwiązanie. Pani prokurator?

- Prokuratura wyraża zgodę na areszt domowy dla pana Scorpiusa Malfoya - odpowiedziała Hermiona, cedząc każde słowo i ostentacyjnie nie patrząc na nikogo. - Pod warunkiem, że w miejscu jego pobytu pełnić wartę będzie przynajmniej jeden auror.

- Oczywiście - zgodził się McMillan i zwrócił do Neville'a. - Zgodę musi wyrazić także co najmniej trzech członków Wizengamotu. - To nie było pytanie; Ernie wyraźnie wierzył, że przyszli do niego przygotowani i się nie zawiódł.

- Wyrażam zgodę - powiedział Neville, kładąc równocześnie przed McMillanem dwa arkusze pergaminu. - Mam również pisemne upoważnienie Susan Bones i Anthony'ego Goldsteina, by wypowiadać się w ich imieniu.

- Ach tak - powiedział Ernie, nawet nie spoglądając na pergaminy. Spojrzał za to bystro na Neville'a i Harry'ego - nie umknął mu fakt, że wszyscy wymienieni ławnicy wywodzą się z Gwardii Dumbledore'a, ale najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru tego w jakikolwiek sposób komentować. - W takim razie w sprawie Scorpiusa Malfoya orzekam areszt domowy do czasu wszczęcia procesu lub znalezienia decydujących dowodów, pod warunkiem poddania się przez niego zaklęciu Namiaru oraz pozostawania podejrzanego pod dozorem aurorskim. - Wyciągnął z szuflady dwa wypełnione pismem pergaminy i podpisał je. - Oddelegowuję do tego zadania aurora Lupina, jako najwyższego rangą obecnie niezajętego żadnym śledztwem aurora. - Poskładał pergaminy w zgrabne samolociki, które natychmiast wyleciały z pokoju. - Wytyczne w tej sprawie właśnie lecą na jego biurko oraz do aresztu. To wszystko, co mogę dla was zrobić.

Pojęli, że to sygnał do zakończenia wizyty. Hermiona pożegnała się bardzo szybko i niemal wybiegła z pokoju. Harry i Neville również zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia, chociaż w mniej dynamiczny sposób.

- Harry - powiedział Ernie, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz się spotkać z Teddym w Biurze Aurorów, odbierzecie Scorpiusa razem.

- Dziękuję - powiedział Potter i wyciągnął rękę na pożegnanie. Ernie się uśmiechnął i podał mu swoją.

- Powodzenia - szepnął.

* * *

Severus jadł właśnie śniadanie z żoną, przygotowując się do całego dnia ważenia eliksirów i czytając książkę, poleconą mu niedawno przez Scorpiusa. Młody Malfoy zaraz po powrocie do Anglii napisał do niego list - i pisał kolejne, z puchońskim uporem ignorując brak odpowiedzi. W końcu Severus, mając wrażenie, że jeśli tego nie zrobi utonie w powodzi makulatury, skapitulował i odpisał. Duży wpływ miało też na to karcące spojrzenie żony, gdy kładła mu na biurku kolejne listy.

Millicenta nie była kobietą, której dezaprobatę można było zignorować.

Mimo tych, wymuszonych przed dwójkę nadmiernie upartych osób, początków wymiana korespondencji ze Scorpiusem dawała Severusowi całkiem dużo satysfakcji. Malfoy miał błyskotliwe i ostre pióro, a przy tym był doskonałym obserwatorem rzeczywistości. Snape - mimo licznych kontaktów i informatorów - po raz pierwszy od wyjazdu z Anglii miał wrażenie, że naprawdę wie, co się dzieje w jego ojczyźnie. Niewątpliwie miało to związek z tym, że Scorpius był u samego źródła informacji na temat tego, co się dzieje w ministerstwie - mimo że Malfoyowie nie brali udziału w życiu politycznym kraju, a Potter już dawno zrezygnował ze stanowiska szefa aurorów, wciąż pozostawali osobami ważnymi i dobrze poinformowanymi.

Sytuacja w kraju go niepokoiła, ale dużo bardziej martwiła go sytuacja samego Scorpiusa. Ten chłopak, tak błyskotliwy, jeśli chodzi o analizowanie sytuacji politycznej, społecznej czy gospodarczej, w sprawach dotyczących jego samego bagatelizował zagrożenie.

Jak wynikało z listów Malfoya, ostatnio przydarzyło mu się parę dość niepokojących wypadków. Przy czym Severus zbyt długo żył i zbyt dużo widział, by nie uznać tych "wypadków" za zamachy.

I miał wrażenie, że wie, kto za nimi stoi.

- Martwisz się o niego - zauważyła, obserwująca go od pewnego czasu, Millicenta.

- Tak - przyznał Severus. Gdyby rozmawiał z kimkolwiek innym, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Ale to była jego żona, kobieta, która go doskonale znała i rozumiała.

- Masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić?

- Nie wiem - powiedział Severus zmęczonym tonem. - Ostrzegłem go kilka razy, żeby uważał. Co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić?

- Mógłbyś wrócić.

- Wiesz, że nie mogę.

- Ale chcesz - sprzeciwiła się Millie. - Więc na co jeszcze czekasz?

Ta kobieta znała go zbyt dobrze. To było przerażające, nawet dla człowieka, który stawał twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem. Być może zwłaszcza dla niego.

Severus naprawdę nie wiedział, jaką decyzję by podjął, gdyby w tym momencie nie zdecydował się wtrącić Los - i wielki puszczyk, który z impetem wpadł na szybę.

- To ptaszysko kiedyś wybije to okno. - Millie wstała i otworzyła okno, wpuszczając przemoczoną sowę do pokoju. Odwiązała list od nóżki zmęczonego ptaka, a potem kazała mu lecieć do małej sowiarni stojącej w ogrodzie. - Spodziewałeś się listu?

- Nie, jeszcze nie odpisałem na poprzedni. - Zaniepokojony Severus wziął z rąk Millie list i go rozwinął. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że coś się stało - pismo było zupełnie inne niż zwykle. Zaczął czytać.

_Panie Maurice,_

_nie wiem, kim Pan jest, ale Scorpius kazał mi się z Panem skontaktować._

_Został aresztowany. O zarzutach nie będę pisać w liście, ale są poważne._

_Błagam o pomoc, każdą, jakiej może Pan udzielić._

_LPM_

Severus wstał i spojrzał na Millie, która oparta o jego fotel czytała mu przez ramię.

- Wiem - powiedziała spokojnie. - Jedziesz tam. Ale Severusie - mimo niepokoju uśmiechnęła się promiennie - nawet nie myśl, że pojedziesz tam sam.

* * *

Harry pożegnał się ze spieszącym się do Hogwartu Neville'em pod drzwiami do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia pełnego małych boksów, poczuł się, jakby się cofnął w czasie. Niewiele się zmieniło od czasów, kiedy był tutaj ostatni raz - w dniu, w którym złożył swój urząd. Od tego czasu bywał kilka razy w ministerstwie, ale omijał Kwaterę szerokim łukiem - ze względu na zbyt wielki sentyment do tego miejsca, jak i z powodu pewnych osób, które mógł tu spotkać.

Szczęśliwie tak wcześnie rano nie było jeszcze mowy o tym, by którykolwiek z wyższych rangą Aurorów postawił swoją stopę w biurze. W tym momencie po pomieszczeniu krążyli nieliczni stażyści i nieszczęśnicy, którzy mieli pecha dostać nocny dyżur, z wyraźnie wypisanym na twarzy pragnieniem kofeiny i porządnego snu. Nad wszystkim czuwał - a jakże, rozwiązując krzyżówkę, z nogami opartymi o zdezelowane biurko - chudy mężczyzna w koszulce z nazwą jakiegoś mugolskiego zespołu i rozczochranymi brązowymi włosami. Gdy Harry odchodził, Teddy dopiero zaczynał pracować w tym miejscu i już wtedy niesamowicie przypominał swoją matkę; teraz, po latach, a już zwłaszcza w tym miejscu, podobieństwo było jeszcze bardziej przytłaczające.

Teddy, jakby wyczuwając, że ktoś na niego patrzy, podniósł głowę i rozpromienił się.

- Wujek Harry! - ucieszył się, zdejmując nogi z biurka. - Co cię tu sprowadza?

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Nie czytasz już poleceń szefa Departamentu Prawa?

Teddy zarumienił się, zaczął przeszukiwać stosy papieru zalegające na blacie. Harry westchnął, pochylił się nad synem chrzestnym i wyciągnął mu z włosów wymięty samolocik.

- Proszę - powiedział, podając mu go.

Teddy uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem i rozłożył pergamin. Przebiegł wzrokiem notatkę i nagle gwałtownie zbladł; ręce mu się zatrzęsły, gdy spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Harry poczuł ulgę, że jego chrześniak o niczym nie wiedział i obrzydzenie do samego siebie, że w ogóle podejrzewał go o udział w śledztwie. Po konfrontacji z Hermioną zaczął wątpić we wszystkich swoich przyjaciół pracujących w ministerstwie; rozmowa z Erniem, a teraz reakcja Teddy'ego udowodniła, że niesłusznie.

- Ja-ak? - wyjąkał Teddy, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. - Scorpius? Merlinie! Kto mógł go o coś takiego oskarżyć! Scorpiusa?!

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą, czując, że wielki kamień spada mu z serca.

- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć jak i kto - odpowiedział cicho. - I się dowiemy. Ale chodźmy go może najpierw odebrać z aresztu i dostarczmy do Lily, bo traci zmysły z niepokoju. A dopiero później zadajmy mu pytania.

Teddy energicznie poderwał się na nogi.

- Stevens!

- Tak, aurorze Lupin? - bardzo młody i bardzo zaspany auror wyjrzał ze swojego boksu, kurczowo ściskając kubek z kawą.

- Przejmujesz dowodzenie nad tym burdelem do czasu przyjścia szefa. Ja muszę wyjść.

- Ale ja...

Teddy zignorował nieśmiałe protesty podkomendnego, zebrał z podłogi rozlatujący się plecak i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Harry podążył za nim.

Czekali na windę, gdy - do tej pory głęboko zamyślony - Teddy się odezwał.

- Wujku...

- Tak?

- Czy on... - zaciął się, przełknął ślinę i spróbował jeszcze raz. - Czy Scorpius będzie znał odpowiedzi?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie sądzę - odparł ponuro.

* * *

"Co ty robisz temu ptaku?" to pytanie tradycyjnie zadawane w naszej rodzinie za każdym razem, gdy któraś z naszych papug postanowiła zacząć skrzeczeć. Jest niegramatyczne, ale postanowiłam je przemycić do tekstu, z nadzieją że Potterowie również mogą mieć tego typu powiedzonko. W końcu sowy skrzeczą jeszcze głośniej ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Filigranka - **cieszę się, że odniosłaś takie wrażenie, bo właśnie o to mi chodziło gdy tworzyłam te opowiadanie - napisanie postaci, które nie byłyby czarno-białe, miały swoje racje i były zwyczajnie wiarygodne. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się to osiągnąć w kreowaniu wszystkich, których mam w tekście, bo nic mnie tak nie wkurza jak jednowymiarowi bohaterowie ;)

**FrejaAleeera1 - **może to zabrzmi trochę narcystycznie, ale naprawdę lubię swojego Harry'ego. Zawsze lubiłam sobie wyobrażać, że ten nieco nijaki (choć z olbrzymim potencjałem) u Rowling chłopaczek wydoroślał w wielkim stylu i nie wyobrażam sobie pisania tekstu, w którym byłby inny, niż jest tutaj. Cieszę się również, że podobała ci się scena jego kłótni z Hermioną - była dla mnie najtrudniejsza do napisania z całego rozdziału, więc świadomość, że komuś się spodobała łechcze moja autorskie ego ;)

**rysian** - Dziękuję. Oto dalszy ciąg.

**A.** - dziękuję za wypisanie mi błędów. Ale dlaczego uważasz, że to opowiadanie jest alternatywne? Tak naprawdę zmieniam jedno wydarzenie obecne w książce, cała reszta jest moim zdaniem jak najbardziej kanoniczna (za kanon uważam tylko siedmioksiąg, wywiady Rowling są moim zdaniem miłym uzupełnieniem, które mogę przyjąć, albo i nie) - w końcu akcja rozgrywa się niemal 20 lat po epilogu, więc z tymi bohaterami mogło się stać niemal wszystko, co byłoby uzasadnione ich charakterami. A jeśli o kreację świata chodzi - cóż, kanon pod tym względem jest bardziej dziurawy niż durszlak, więc czuję się jak najbardziej uzasadniona w dopisywaniu sobie stosunków międzynarodowych (czy jakichkolwiek innych).

**xredds - **trudno napisać cokolwiek, co byłoby dobrą odpowiedzią na tak śliczną laurkę, więc poprzestanę jedynie na zapewnieniu, że Draco się w tekście pojawi ;)

**Jodyna** - znasz fabułę podejrzewam, że lepiej niż ja (co jest nieco przerażające), więc z pewnością wiesz, co mogłabym ci odpisać. Wstaw to sobie tutaj x)

**ElisabethBathory** - teraz gdy znalazłam betę będzie się już pojawiało równocześnie na mirriel i na . Cieszę się, że tak bardzo ci się podobało - i TAK, ta Milicenta XD

* * *

Specjalne podziękowania dla** Jod**, za pilnowanie bym nie osiadła na mieliznach melodramatu.

Betowała **Emcia666**.

* * *

Jak Harry się spodziewał, przekazanie aresztanta okazało się dziecinnie łatwe i trwało bardzo krótko. Zaspany strażnik zerknął tylko bez większego zainteresowania na podpis na nakazie wydania więźnia, wziął wielki pęk kluczy i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do cel. Chwilę później wrócił, prowadząc ze sobą trochę wymiętego i zmęczonego Scorpiusa, i wyszedł, żeby przynieść rzeczy zarekwirowane mu podczas aresztowania.

- Widzę, że Lily wezwała kawalerię - Malfoy zwrócił się do teścia, wymieniając z nim uścisk dłoni. - Na nią zawsze można liczyć. Jak się trzyma?

- Rano była wściekła, bo nie chciałem zabrać jej ze sobą do ministerstwa. Ale gdy wychodziłem, dobierała się właśnie do zepsutej kosiarki.

Scorpius pokręcił głową.

- Czyli się martwi - podsumował, uśmiechając się smętnie.

Harry odpowiedział mu podobnym grymasem.

- A ty - Scorpius odwrócił się w stronę Teddy'ego, który opierał się o ścianę z rękami w kieszeniach - zostałeś wyznaczony do pilnowania złego kryminalisty?

- Taka karma - Teddy wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc zęby. - Z pewnością będziesz ciekawszą misją niż kolejny nalot na jakąś dziwną hodowlę.

- Serdecznie wątpię - skomentował sucho Scorpius, opierając się o ścianę obok Teddy'ego. - My, historycy, nie jesteśmy jakoś bardzo fascynujący.

- Historycy może nie - odparł beztrosko Teddy - ale wy, Malfoyowie, najwyraźniej uczyniliście z bycia oskarżonym o morderstwo rodowe hobby.

- Teddy! - zgromił go Harry. - To nie jest zabawne!

Scorpius tylko wykrzywił wargi w niewesołym uśmiechu.

- Daj spokój - powiedział teściowi. - Musisz przyznać, że coś w tym stwierdzeniu jest.

Potter uśmiechnął się blado.

- Rzeczywiście - przyznał.

Rozmowa urwała się na chwilę. Wyraźnie zmęczony Scorpius oparł głowę o ścianę i przymknął oczy.

- Scorpiusie... - W końcu Harry zdecydował się przerwać kłopotliwą ciszę. - Wiesz może, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło?

Scorpius przymknął oczy i oparł głowę o ścianę.

- Nie - pokręcił powoli głową. - Przy wcześniejszych wypadkach myślałem, że wiem, o co chodzi, ale to jest coś... dużo większego. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia.

- Wcześniejszych?! - wykrzyknął Teddy. Harry tylko spojrzał ostro na Scorpiusa, bezgłośnie żądając informacji.

Malfoy już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy przerwało mu wejście strażnika, niosącego jego różdżkę i kurtkę. Tuż za nim wszedł ministerialny urzędnik, który podszedł do Scorpiusa i szybko i sprawnie nałożył na niego wyspecjalizowane zaklęcie Namiaru, dużo bardziej restrykcyjne niż te standardowo nakładane na niepełnoletnich czarodziejów. Po krótkiej litanii zakazów (_nie czarować bez zgody strażnika, nie warzyć eliksirów, nie oddalać się od miejsca pobytu dalej niż na pięć mil i_, jak dopowiedział sobie Scorpius,_ najlepiej nie oddychać_) pożegnał się i wyszedł. Scorpius ubrał kurtkę i schował swoją różdżkę do kieszeni, podczas gdy Teddy podpisywał jakieś świstki, dotyczące przekazania więźnia. Chwilę później wyszli na korytarz i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z ministerstwa.

- Wcześniejszych, Scorpiusie? - wysyczał Teddy, usiłując mówić cicho mimo swojego wzburzenia.

Zarówno Scorpius, jak i Harry rzucili mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia.

- Porozmawiamy na ten temat w domu - powiedział Scorpius, znacząco zerkając na chichoczącą grupę urzędniczek, która właśnie ich minęła.

- O tak, porozmawiamy - zapewnił Harry, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. - Będziesz musiał dużo wyjaśnić.

- Wiem - westchnął Scorpius.

* * *

James Potter właśnie pochylał się nad rolką pergaminu - tworząc wyjątkowo mało fascynujący raport z kontroli w Zonku i zastanawiając się jak napisać "wszystko w normie" tak, by zapełnić regulaminową całą stronę - kiedy na jego biurku pojawił się kubek na wynos, postawiony tam przez ewidentnie męską dłoń.

Jim, trochę rozkojarzony, przesunął wzrok w górę - rejestrując przy okazji bardzo dobrego gatunku czarodziejską szatę - by spojrzeć prosto w uśmiechniętą twarz Neville'a. Automatycznie odpowiedział uśmiechem, zanim dotarło do niego, jak niezwykła jest obecność dyrektora Hogwartu przy jego biurku.

- Gorąca czekolada, podwójna bita śmietana, kostka cukru - oznajmił Neville, opierając dłoń o ścianę boksu Jima. W drugiej trzymał identyczny kubek z logiem najlepszej kawiarni w Hogsmeade. - Możesz sobie zrobić przerwę?

Jim spojrzał na prawie nie zaczęty raport, a potem na zegarek. Wiedział, że teoretycznie nie powinien robić sobie przerw, dopóki nie skończy pisać; z drugiej strony - jakakolwiek teoria w starciu z wizytą Neville'a nie miałaby szans.

- Jasne - odpowiedział Jim, wstając i łapiąc skórzaną kurtkę, i szybko ją na siebie wciągając. Nie przejmował się zapinaniem jej lub zawiązywaniem szalika – dzień, jak na początek marca, był dość ciepły.

Już po chwili obaj wyszli z budynku filii Ministerstwa Magii w Hogsmeade i ruszyli wolnym krokiem wzdłuż głównej ulicy.

James wziął łyk gorącego napoju, niemal parząc sobie wargi. Westchnął z rozkoszą, czując bogaty smak na języku. Oblizał usta i spojrzał na Neville'a spod oka.

- Nie powinieneś być w Hogwarcie?

- Powinienem - przyznał Neville. - Miałem do załatwienia pewną sprawę w ministerstwie i pomyślałem, że wpadnę.

Jim uniósł brew.

- Neville, ty nigdy tak po prostu nie wpadasz, jesteś na to zbyt zajęty. Zwyczajnie powiedz, co się stało.

Neville westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Twój ojciec mnie przysłał.

- Ach. - James poczuł lekkie ukłucie rozczarowania, szybko jednak zastąpione przez niepokój szybko jednak zastąpił je niepokój. - Coś się stało? Coś z mamą? Albo Lily i Alem?

- Spokojnie, wszyscy żyją i mają się dobrze. A sprawa dotyczy Scorpiusa.

James nieznacznie się rozluźnił i przechylił głowę w geście ciekawości.

- Scorpiusa? A cóż ten puchaty mól książkowy mógł zrobić?

Neville zawahał się przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć wyjaśnienia.

- Pamiętasz tę katastrofę w Dziurawym Kotle?

James prychnął.

- Czy pamiętam? Wszyscy jesteśmy na ostatnich nogach, bo góra sra żywym ogniem, usiłując jakoś zatuszować sprawę. Przysięgam, że w ciągu tego tygodnia zrobiłem więcej kontroli niż podczas ostatniego roku. - James zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co wspólnego ma z tym wszystkim jego szwagier. - Chodzi o starego Greengrassa? To straszne, co się z nim stało, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś szczególnie mocno za nim tęsknił.

- James, on został o to oskarżony.

- Greengrass? - zdziwił się Jim.

- Nie, nie Greengrass - zniecierpliwił się Neville. - Scorpius.

James zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

- Żartujesz sobie, prawda? - upewnił się, patrząc na Neville'a z niedowierzaniem.

Neville pokręcił głową.

- Niestety nie.

Jim patrzył na Neville'a przez chwilę z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy. W końcu wznowił spacer, a Neville, chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za nim.

- Nie zrobił tego - odezwał się Jim po chwili ciszy. - Może nie kocham go tak bardzo jak reszta rodziny, ale trochę go znam. Brak mu odpowiedniej klepki do zabicia człowieka. Może w obronie własnej, ale na pewno nie w taki sposób.

Neville musiał się zgodzić z tym osądem.

- Co zrobił tata? - James zbyt dobrze znał swojego ojca, żeby choćby rozważać możliwość, że nie wkroczył do akcji.

- Załatwił mu areszt domowy i Teddy'ego jako strażnika. - Neville się zawahał, a po chwili dodał niemal przepraszającym tonem - wezwał też Albusa. Ciebie miałem poinformować ja.

James uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

- Żebyś mi delikatnie dał do zrozumienia, żebym raczej się nie pojawiał w okolicach, dopóki nie udowodnią niewinności Scorpiusa? - Machnął ręką, widząc, że Neville już otwiera usta żeby zaprotestować. - Nie musisz go bronić. Ulubiona zasada ojca "lepiej nie wiedzieć, niż musieć kłamać". W tym przypadku ma rację.

Neville spojrzał na Jamesa oceniająco, ale też ze zmartwieniem.

- Przyjąłeś to lepiej, niż się spodziewałem - skomentował lekko pytającym tonem głosu.

James pokręcił głową i wziął ostatni łyk czekolady, a potem zgniótł kubek i wrzucił do kosza na śmieci.

- Nie jestem zachwycony - przyznał. - Ale rozumiem motywy. Naprawdę lepiej, żeby przedstawiciel Departamentu Magicznych Katastrof nie pałętał im się w tym momencie pod nogami. Ale - zastrzegł, unosząc palec - to nie znaczy, że nie mogę im jakoś pomóc.

Neville zaniepokoił się. Doskonale znał ten lekko fanatyczny wyraz twarzy - James dzielił go zarówno z Harrym, jak i ze swoim rodzeństwem. Przeważnie oznaczał on mocny zamiar wpakowania się w kłopoty.

- Nie rób głupstw, James - ostrzegł, już czując, że ta akurat rada nie zostanie wysłuchana.

- Od kiedy wizyta u kuzynki Dominique zaliczana jest do głupstw? - Jim uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - To rodzina, a rodzina to bardzo poważna sprawa.

* * *

Gdy tylko aportowali się do Keswick i weszli do domu, Scorpius zignorował palące spojrzenia towarzyszy i poszedł szukać swojej żony.

Zastał ją dokładnie tam, gdzie się spodziewał - w warsztacie, oglądającą z uwagą małą część rozbebeszonej kosiarki, której nawet nie potrafiłby nazwać. Rudobrązowe włosy miała spięte w niedbały kucyk. Nie usłyszała go - wiedział, że gdy pracuje, pogrąża się w swoim własnym świecie i nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie.

Podszedł do niej, objął ją od tyłu ramionami i pocałował w czubek głowy.

- Cześć - powiedział cicho.

Lily na moment zesztywniała, ale niemal natychmiast rozluźniła się, odwróciła i objęła go bez słowa. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę - ona z twarzą ukrytą w jego szyi, on z nosem w łaskoczących włosach. W końcu odsunęła się od niego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz i przyjrzała mu się bystrym wzrokiem.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego - stwierdziła, z niepokojem zauważając mocne cienie pod oczami i poszarzałą cerę. - Spałeś choć trochę?

- Niewiele - przyznał Scorpius.

- Powinieneś się położyć.

Scorpius delikatnie dotknął drobnej zmarszczki niepokoju na czole Lily, dostrzegając też inne oznaki napięcia.

- Ty też.

Lily uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Och, kochanie, czy to propozycja? - spytała zmysłowym tonem głosu, opierając mu dłoń na piersi.

Scorpius ją złapał i pocałował.

- Chciałbym, ale twój ojciec i Teddy czekają na nas na dole.

- Ministerstwo przysłało Teddy'ego? - Lily przez moment zastanawiała się nad tym wyborem, a potem skinęła głową. - To bardzo dobrze.

- McMillan przysłał Teddy'ego, na szczęście nie oglądając się na ministerstwo. Możesz być pewna, że ono samo z siebie nie byłoby dla mnie tak miłe.

Lily niechętnie musiała przyznać mu rację. Sama, wychowana w bardzo uprzywilejowanej pozycji, przeżyła szok, gdy zorientowała się, jak bardzo pod górkę mają dzieci Śmierciożerców. Scorpius, mimo wszystko, wciąż był jednym z nich i nawet ze wsparciem jej ojca patrzono na niego w najlepszym przypadku jak na egzotyczną ciekawostkę, a w najgorszym z otwartą podejrzliwością.

Przez chwilę stali jeszcze w ciszy, kiedy usłyszeli wołanie Harry'ego.

- Muszę tam zejść i im powiedzieć to, co wiem - westchnął Scorpius, niechętnie wypuszczając dłoń Lily. - Prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Napisałaś list do Maurice'a?

- Oczywiście - potwierdziła Lily, zbierając z blatu części kosiarki i wrzucając je do kartonu. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, sprowadzając go tutaj.

- Nie zaszkodzi - odparł Scorpius, przeczesując dłonią włosy. - Z pewnością jest to człowiek, którego warto mieć przy boku w takiej sytuacji.

Lily spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

- Wiesz, bardzo bym chciała wiedzieć, kim on naprawdę jest.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Dowiesz się - zapewnił ją. - Słuchaj, mogłabyś zająć przez chwilę tę dwójkę na dole...? Skoczyłbym się przebrać i może wziąć prysznic...

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, chociaż to będzie trudne. - Lily odstawiła karton pod ścianę i podeszła do Scorpiusa, unosząc lekko głowę. - Kawy też chcesz?

- Zawsze - zapewnił Scorpius i pocałował ją lekko.

* * *

Lysander właśnie szybko dorysowywał ostatnie szczegóły przerysowanej fizjonomii ministra Zabiniego na karykaturze do cotygodniowego cyklu w Proroku Codziennym, kiedy do jego okna zastukała sowa. Niechętnie oderwał się od pracy - jak zwykle był nieco spóźniony z terminem i Hugo, na którego spadło zarządzanie redakcją w czasie wyjazdu matki do Kenii, zaczynał powoli świrować z tego powodu - i wpuścił przemokniętego ptaka do pokoju. Sowa zaskrzeczała, jakby czyniąc wyrzut, że musiała tyle czekać, wylądowała na szafie i otrząsnęła się z nadmiaru wody, przy okazji zachlapując świeżo wyprasowaną koszulę wiszącą na drzwiach.

Xander ze zdumieniem rozpoznał w olbrzymim puszczyku pupila Elizabeth Smith, znajomej z Hogwartu, z którą, co prawda, czasem zdarzało mu się wyskoczyć na piwo, ale raczej nie utrzymywał z nią kontaktu listowego. Zaintrygowany szybko odwiązał list od nóżki ptaka, który przetrwał ten zabieg ze stoickiem spokojem, po czym zaczął czyścić sobie pióra, nie wykazując żadnej chęci do powrotu na deszcz.

- Nie ma sprawy, możesz zostać tak długo, jak chcesz - wymruczał Xander do bezczelnego ptaszyska, które kompletnie nie zwróciło uwagi na jego słowa. Zrezygnowany wzruszył ramionami - i tak nie planował nigdzie wychodzić, więc mógł poczekać, aż sowa zdecyduje się opuścić jego mieszkanie i odpowiednio zareagować, gdyby ptasim zwyczajem postanowiła zdemolować mu pokój. Zwłaszcza, że wyrzucanie jakiegokolwiek żyjącego na taką pogodę było po prostu niehumanitarne.

Szybko rozwinął liścik i przebiegł wzrokiem parę zdań napisanych drobnym, równym pismem koleżanki. A potem jeszcze raz, uważniej.

- O kurwa - zaklął i wybiegł z pokoju. Po chwili do niego wrócił, jednym ruchem zgarnął zawartość biurka do teczki i znowu wybiegł, by po chwili trzasnąć drzwiami wyjściowymi.

Nie zauważył, że zostawił zamknięte okno.

Puszczyk zaskrzeczał, zamachał kilka razy skrzydłami i spojrzał na samotną koszulę z nowym zainteresowaniem.

* * *

Scorpius zbiegł ze schodów, szybko przeczesując palcami, wciąż lekko wilgotne po prysznicu, włosy. Krótka kąpiel i świeże ubrania nie zmyły z niego zmęczenia nieprzespanej nocy, ale sprawiły, że znowu poczuł się jak człowiek. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, jak czuł się jego ojciec po spędzeniu w areszcie kilku miesięcy, ciągle przerywanych rozprawami i zeznaniami, skoro nawet jedna noc była tak ciężkim przeżyciem.

Wszedł do kuchni. Teddy siedział przy stole i swoim zwyczajem kołysał się na krześle. Lily i Harry stali po dwóch stronach kuchni w bliźniaczych pozach - oboje oparci o szafki i z kubkami wspartymi o brzuchy w dłoniach.

Scorpius podszedł do żony i pocałował ją, równocześnie wyciągając jej z rąk kubek, po czym szybko się odsunął poza zasiąg jej rąk, biorąc łyk kawy.

- Ej, oddawaj - zaprotestowała Lily, odbierając mu energicznie kubek. - Masz własną.

Scorpius rzucił jej uśmieszek, chwycił duży kubek, który wcześniej tak wygodnie zignorował i oparł się o szafkę obok Lily.

- Dzięki - wymamrotał raczej w stronę naczynia niż żony.

Harry i Teddy uśmiechali się z sympatią, oglądając tę tak typową dla tego domu scenkę. Szybko jednak spoważnieli, gdy Lily ponownie zabrała głos.

- Tata powiedział mi, że wysłał sowę Albusowi - poinformowała męża. - Już tu jedzie.

Scorpius zmarszczył brwi.

- Szkoda jego urlopu - westchnął. - Ale dobrze będzie go tu mieć.

Lily wyglądała, jakby jej ulżyło; najwyraźniej spodziewała się, że Scorpius będzie bardziej protestować przeciwko informowaniu jej brata o całej sprawie.

- Lily nam powiedziała, że wezwałeś także jakiegoś swojego przyjaciela - stwierdził Harry.

Scorpius, który akurat brał łyk kawy, parsknął nią w kubek. Owszem, szanował Severusa Snape'a i w pewien sposób lubił, ale nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby nazwać go swoim przyjacielem; miał wrażenie, że ten człowiek robi mu olbrzymią przysługę nie zjadając go na śniadanie, a fakt, że mimo wszystko odpisywał na jego listy, nieustannie go zdumiewał.

- Tak - odparł enigmatycznie, wyraźnie ignorując pragnienie Harry'ego, by dowiedzieć się, kim ten przyjaciel jest.

Przez moment zapadła kłopotliwa cisza, która szybko stałaby się nieznośna, gdyby nie to, że ktoś postanowił wybrać ten moment, żeby zadzwonić do drzwi.

- Otworzę - powiedział Teddy, z hukiem stawiając krzesło na wszystkich czterech nogach i wyciągając różdżkę.

- Pójdę z tobą - powiedział szybko Scorpius, prostując się. W odpowiedzi na ciężkie spojrzenie Teddy'ego uniósł brwi. - Daj spokój. Wiem, że masz mnie pilnować, ale jak sądzisz, jak zareaguje któryś z naszych mugolskich sąsiadów, gdy drzwi otworzy mu obcy facet?

Teddy przez chwilę się zastanawiał, ale gdy dzwonek odezwał się ponownie, niechętnie skinął głową.

Tuż za Scorpiusem i Teddym wyszedł Harry, a Lily - najwyraźniej stwierdzając, że nie będzie sama stać w pustej kuchni - poszła za nim. W małym przedpokoju zrobiło się nagle nadzwyczaj tłoczno.

To Harry, jako najbliżej stojący, otworzył drzwi wejściowe, by zobaczyć na progu dwie postacie: wysokiego, ubranego na czarno starszego mężczyznę i niską, korpulentną kobietę w średnim wieku.

Jedynie aurorski instynkt Teddy'ego i niewerbalne Wingardium Leviosa uratowało kubek jego ojca chrzestnego przed niechybnym rozbiciem.


End file.
